


In A Place Of God

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [350]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Mafia Boss Dean, Priest Sam, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I know you have alot of prompts but pleeeeease do a fic based of priest Sam and mafia boss dean fan art</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Place Of God

**Author's Note:**

> the picture the prompt was based off of [this art](http://chuangshijie.tumblr.com/post/90226985726/mafia-bossdean-and-priestsammy)

Sam was tidying up for the night, making sure everything in the temple was in place before he went to his room for the night.

He noticed the movement at the front of the building, and Sam looked up, seeing the one person that he never thought would step foot in this place of God.

Dean Winchester.

Sam pushed the lump that seemed to form in his throat down, watching one of the most powerful mafia bosses in the entire city move past pews, walking over to Sam.

“W-what are you d-doing here?” Sam asked, kicking himself for not sounding firmer. Sam’s eyes quickly roamed Dean’s body, settling a little longer on the one place that his eyes shouldn’t have.

He was a priest! A holy man of God!

And he was lusting. At a man.

Dean laughed, and Sam’s eyes shot up to Dean’s The fire from the burning candles reflected from the green of his eyes.

“I…I asked you a question.” Sam said, forcing his voice to be stronger. “What are you doing here?”

“Seein’ you, Sammy.” Dean grinned, hands shoved in his pockets.

“My name is Sam.” Sam said, taking a few steps back. Dean walked forward, staying close to Sam.

“I like my nickname for ya.” Dean murmured. “I’ve seen you around town.”

“And why is that important?” Sam asked. He didn’t realize he was still backing up until he bumped into the wall, and Dean closed the gap between them, pressing close to Sam.

“I’ve seen you lookin’.” Dean said.

“S-so?” Sam asked.

“I’ve seen you starin’, Sammy. Lookin’ at all of those pretty men out there in town. I know that you’ve seen me before. I have people tell me how you stare at me.” There was amusement in Dean’s voice, and Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

His breath caught in his throat as Dean started rutting lightly, and Sam forced the needy whine to stay back.

“This…this is a  _temple_. A holy place.” Sam said, trying not to focus on where the blood in his body was rushing. Where Dean’s hard length was pressing.

“And I know for a fact that the both of us are thinkin'  _a lot_  of unholy things right now.”

“Dean…” Sam said, voice getting cut off as Dean kissed him. As soon as Sam had started to kiss back, he could feel Dean grin.

Dean stopped the kiss, and he moved back, giving Sam some breathing room, and Sam prayed to the Lord above that Dean couldn’t hear Sam’s heart pounding away.

“Why deny what you’re feelin’ Sammy?” Dean said, eyes trailing down to the bulge under Sam’s clothes. Sam turned a shade of red, and Dean laughed, the sound echoing around the large room. “We both know what you want.”

“I…” Sam cleared his throat, trying to think straight.

Dean grinned, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head. “It’s fine, Sammy. Maybe I’ll visit some other time. See ya later.” Dean winked, before leaving as coolly as he came.

Once Dean had left out of the doors, Sam whined softly, knowing that Dean was right, and knowing the hard on in his pants wouldn’t leave anytime soon, unless he personally dealt with it.


End file.
